


Jedi Trick or Treat

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [134]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerowill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerowill/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> To Nerowill, with thanks for her idea about Lelia being mistaken for their daughter.

Ian and Quinn walked into their living room on Halloween Friday and were stunned when Lelia started to cry. She ran into her mother's arms to be cuddled.  
  
"What's wrong, little princess?" Kathy crooned.  
  
"Why are Uncle Qui and Uncle Wan dressed like that?"  
  
Kathy looked over at her brothers-in-law and saw nothing wrong with their costumes -- Rob Roy and Wedge Antilles. "I don't understand, sweetie. They look very nice."  
  
"No, no! They're Jedi." Lelia set her jaw stubbornly.  
  
Kathy looked over at them with a wry smile. "Oh, sweetie, you see them all the time in their everyday clothes. You know it doesn't matter what they wear."  
  
"But it's Halloween, Mommy!" Lelia wailed. "They always dress up the same."  
  
The professors had stayed out of the conversation until it was clear that Lelia would not be mollified.  
  
Ian made a show of taking off his helmet. "It's okay, honey. We'll go change."  
  
Lelia grinned, already happier now that she could see her uncle's face clearly. "Yay! Thank you."  
  
They went back to the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"Wow! That was unexpected," Quinn said as he sat on the bed.  
  
Ian came to join him. "Yeah, really something. Probably because little kids don't like change much. Think about it -- cartoon characters always dress the same, don't age, never change hairstyles."  
  
Quinn wrapped his arm around him. "Guess it's comforting, when the kids themselves are growing and changing every day."  
  
Ian tilted his face up for a kiss. "Looks like we'll have to teach her that clothes don't change who we are."  
  
Quinn ordinarily would have put duty first and changed as soon as possible. But they both deserved this indulgence for being such good sports. He kissed Ian with tender fire, smiling as he felt his laddie's hand make its way under his kilt.  
  
Thankfully, he'd worn boxer-briefs in deference to their company, or Ian's hand might have strayed onto where it had been this morning, just a few inches away from where they sat now. Before those strong fingers could have their predictable effect, Quinn gave his lad one more kiss and then stood up, Ian's hand slipping off his thigh.  
  
Quinn had done the laundry yesterday, so finding clean tunics and leggings were not a problem. Their gi were much more comfortable than kilts and flightsuits. They put on each other's cloaks as a finishing touch and swept out of the bedroom, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan once more.  
  
Lelia ran over to hug them, and Quinn picked her up and swaddled her in coarsecloth. "Sorry for being naughty, but you didn't look like YOU, Uncle Qui, so I got scared."  
  
"No worries, little one. We understand." Waving to Kathy, Quinn headed for the door.  
  
The three set out, a little princess between her two Jedi Knights. They went to every house on the block, passing many ghosts, goblins, and ghouls along the way.  
  
A woman they didn't recognize, with her son the Ewok, took one look at Lelia and crooned, "Your daughter's such a cutie-pie."  
  
Ian smiled bashfully. Unconditional acceptance felt so good. "Thank you, ma'am, but..." Before Ian could finish, Lelia cut in.  
  
She pointed to Quinn and Ian and introduced them, "Uncle Qui and Uncle Wan."  
  
"How sweet! From Star Wars, right?"  
  
The little boy tugged his mother's hand. "Jedi, Mom."  
  
Lelia beamed at him, while her uncles shared smiles. The boys had better watch out in ten years!  
  
They had a few more houses to go on their side of the street, and Lelia's pumpkin was filled up to its jagged teeth with goodies. Unfortunately, she was old enough to remember specific candy bars she'd gotten, so their healthy switch would be harder now.  
  
A crossing guard waved them across the street with a grin, and they rang the doorbell of their new neighbors on the corner.  
  
"Trick or treat!" Lelia said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Here you go, little princess," said an elderly lady with iron-grey hair, as she leaned over to put a treat in Lelia's pumpkin. When she straightened, she stared at Ian and Quinn. She waited until Ian and Lelia were halfway down the path before whispering to Quinn, "You two aren't doing her any favors, you know."  
  
Quinn nodded a goodbye, face flushing in the October evening. He was glad Ian hadn't heard that. Although they both knew prejudice could hit close to home, it was painful to face. He caught up to Lelia and Ian with a few strides and ruffled Lelia's curls, feeling cold eyes on him from the porch.  
  
Luckily, they knew the rest of their neighbors, so there were no more unpleasant 'tricks'. By the time they got back home, Lelia was half asleep in Ian's arms as he transferred her to Kathy's.  
  
Mother and daughter snuggled on the couch, while Ian and Quinn went to the kitchen. They threw their cloaks over chairs, and rough-housed with Sandy and Artoo. Ian refilled their bowls, while Quinn dumped Lelia's candy on the table. He left more chocolate than last year in Lelia's pumpkin, but replaced some with granola bars.  
  
"When she starts to count candy bars, we'd better be ready," Ian said.  
  
Quinn chuckled. "It'll happen all too soon."  
  
They came back out to give Lelia her pumpkin and say their goodbyes. She kissed them from Kathy's arms, running a little hand over Ian's tunic sleeve.  
  
As Quinn shut the door behind them, he asked, "How 'bout a kata?" He wanted to work off his feelings about their new neighbor's comment in a positive way. He'd tell Ian later on, his protectiveness towards his laddie always paramount, but he saw no reason to dampen their Halloween festivities.  
  
"We're certainly dressed for it," said Ian with a wink.  
  
After they took off their boots, they sank down on the hearth rug into the opening form of the Westwind kata. They'd been working to perfect it for a few weeks now, and their precision and confidence had grown apace.  
  
Ian pushed Quinn down on the rug the moment the kata was over. "Got some candy for me?" he drawled.  
  
"Why don't you see?" Quinn's eyes sparkled merrily. He was glad their uniforms had no pockets, promising a more intimate search.  
  
"Hmm. Where to start?" Ian made a show of looking Quinn over. He put his hand up his sleeve, as if he were a magician. "Mmm, goosebumps. For me?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Quinn whispered, already entranced. He loved the feel of Ian's hand burrowing under clothing, over his skin.  
  
Ian teased the hairs on Quinn's arm, enjoying his husband's purrs. Before this could become ticklish, he moved on to Quinn's chest. "Ah, a lot of room for candy here." He petted as far as he could reach under the vee, curling his fingers into springy hair.  
  
When Ian unwrapped his tunic, Quinn twisted under him to help him get it off. Now his lad's hands were everywhere. Quinn was in his element. Ian was all over him, rough fingertips demanding against his sensitized skin.  
  
Quinn's writhing did wonderful things to Ian's cock. Every movement pushed a long thigh into him as he hardened against the blissful friction. "Oh, yeah."  
  
Pawing aside Ian's tunic, Quinn pulled his lad down on top of him. He grinned in delight at his husband's groan. "Like this, now, laddie?"  
  
Ian answered him with a deep kiss, pushing into his mouth with the passion Quinn always roused in him. He shifted his hips so they were cock to cock, gasping into Quinn's mouth at the exquisite pleasure. Pre-come dampened the cloth between them and made each movement even more delicious.  
  
Quinn scrabbled at Ian's leggings and underwear, needing them off now. He managed to pull them down over frantic hips. Crushing Ian's mouth to his, he felt smaller hands scrambling to do the same as he arched off the rug.  
  
At last, their erections were freed. They instantly slid against each other, their wet heat the new center of the universe.  
  
"Unh-huh!" Quinn panted, fingers restlessly playing over Ian's buttocks.  
  
Ian grunted helplessly, unable to delay his orgasm anymore. He convulsed into Quinn, barely feeling his herven spurting onto his stomach and thighs.  
  
They stayed right where they were through the aftershocks, unable to break apart, no matter the mess.  
  
Ian got his breath back first, and though Quinn's eyes were closed, he could hear the grin in his laddie's voice.  
  
"Now that's a treat."


End file.
